


A Black Tea and a Strawberry Milkshake for Here, Please!

by honeybee7730



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Milkshakes, Oblivious, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shy Hikawa Hina, Shyness, Surprise Kissing, Tea, Useless Lesbians, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee7730/pseuds/honeybee7730
Summary: Aya Maruyama and Hina Hikawa, friends and bandmates of Pastel*Palettes, have always been different. Aya, the over-emotional softie of the bunch, and Hina, the emotionless genius have a good relationship but always have trouble relating to each other. On a night where they find themselves alone, Hina opens up and asks Aya for help.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Black Tea and a Strawberry Milkshake for Here, Please!

“So, it’s... it’s just us now, huh?” 

It was a late afternoon, the spring colors fading into summer and the cool air mixing with the new sweltering heat of June. The blue sky of the day began to blend with the intense oranges of nightfall. Pastel*Palettes had finished their practice a mere half an hour ago, and it seems Aya and Hina had found themselves alone together once again. It definitely wasn’t the first time, of course—recently, it had started happening a lot more often. Not that either of them had any objections, but it was just... different. 

“Hmm... You say that as if you don’t like it, Aya-Chan~” Hina cooed, leaning over and poking Aya in the cheek as they walked. Aya paused for a brief moment, her face fading into a light shade of red.

“Huh?! N-no, no, it’s not that-“ The pink-haired girl stuttered, struggling to find the right words without giving herself away. It was obvious to everyone except Hina that Aya had feelings for her, and because of this Aya had found herself having waaaay too many close calls. “We spend so much time as a band, it just feels a little different for it to be just us,” She sighed, shaking her head. “And I really do enjoy it.” Hina giggled, adjusting the strap of her guitar case.

“It’s obvious you do, Aya-Chan.”

Great. Maybe she was catching on.

Every time they’d been alone together, which oddly became a weekly event, Aya went through the same internal battle. Her face got hot, her fingers got tingly, and her heart swelled in her chest with longing. She never knew if she wanted to confess or not, let alone if Hina even felt close to the same way about her. Ever since the beginning of the band, the way Hina treated her had charmed her. Though her teasing and blunt attitude could come off as a little rude, Aya really didn’t mind. She knew there weren’t any bad intentions behind it. It was also quite obvious that Hina had a bit of a fascination with Aya and her abundance of emotions, and the type of adoration that came with that had totally charmed Aya. 

“Alright, you got me,” Aya stuttered, scratching the nape of her neck a bit. She tried to hide how flustered she was and she hoped Hina wouldn’t pick up on it. 

“Oh, oh!! I know what we can do!” Hina ran and jumped excitedly to stand in front of and face Aya. “Let’s visit a café! That’ll be a boppin’ time, right, Aya-Chan~?” The blue-haired girl smiled wide, her braids bouncing with her exuberant movement. Aya stopped, her face literally on fucking fire. Apparently she had been unresponsive for too long, because Hina cut in again. “Y’know, like a date~!”

A date? A DATE? God, Aya could barely tell if she was dreaming or not. Why would Hina ask her to do such a thing? Maybe she just... didn’t know what a date was. She’s like that.

“A-a date? Hina-Chan, I’m not sure if-“ Aya was cut off by Hina grabbing her hand. Aya, visibly and emotionally, felt like she was about to explode.

“C’moooon, it’ll be zappin’!” Hina, who was out of patience, began to drag Aya down the street and to the café them and the rest of Pasu*Pare were regulars at. Surely Hina didn’t realize the gravity of what she was doing, inviting Aya out on a date at all.... but deep down, Aya did hope she knew exactly what she was doing. 

When they arrived at the small storefront, the sun was almost completely sheathed by the horizon—the crisp orange began to turn to a rich blue, and the stars began to appear in the clear night sky. The air was cool, the slight breeze balancing out the thick humidity of a summer evening. The two of them were quickly seated at an outdoor table, giving them a perfectly clear view of the sky speckled with bright, twinkling stars. 

Their conversation was surprisingly light. They discussed band business and their upcoming shows, and even did a bit of gossiping about their bandmates. Eventually, their drinks came out; a cup of piping hot black tea for Hina, and a small strawberry milkshake topped with a dollop of whipped cream for Aya. Hina’s oblivious flirting seemed to be behind them, and Aya was finally able to settle down. The atmosphere was calm and comfortable, despite Hina’s seemingly endless energy. Aya sat and watched the girl ramble with adoration. She admired the amount of passion Hina had, especially because it seemed that way for everything she was interested in. Having such drive for so many things was beyond Aya’s capabilities, and she hoped to eventually learn some more about Hina and how she does it. 

The sky was completely dark now, making the clouds beginning to cover the sky less noticeable to the two.

“Heeey, Aya-Chan, where did the stars go?” Hina pouted, looking up into the sky. Aya followed, gazing quizzically.

“Ohh no no no, that means it’s about to rain!” Aya panicked a bit, taking a large sip of her milkshake. “We should get home, or go inside at least-“

Hina cut her off.

“Let’s... let’s stay out here.” Hina sounded... different. And of course, Aya picked up on it. Beneath the soft light of the café, Aya could see Hina staring at the floor with a red face. Her voice had lacked its usual energy and Aya felt a small pang of concern.

“But we could catch a cold, or- !!” 

Hina reached her hands out to hold Aya’s. Her green eyes twinkled in the warm light, although she still failed to make eye contact with Aya. Aya, however, was going into emotional overdrive. Her heart was pounding, her head was spinning, and her lungs were failing her. “Maybe this really IS a date! ....but that would mean...” Aya thought, trailing off as she stared into Hina’s eyes. 

“I... Aya-Chan... can I call you Aya?” Hina, completely out of character, stuttered a bit when she spoke. Aya, on the outside, came off as calm and empathetic, but on the inside she was literally freaking the fuck out. She had no idea of Hina was being serious or if this was just her regular teasing, but the pigment of her face and the weakness of her usually brash voice tipped her off. 

“A-absolutely you can-!! But, Hina-Ch—... I mean, Hina, are you okay?” Aya was also stuttering now, feeling like there was a frog in her throat. Hina was prone to putting up acts and fooling Aya like this, but she could tell this was genuine. There was real emotion, real shyness coming from the seemingly emotionless girl. Aya desperately wondered if this was what she thought it was.

“I need to ask you something.” The blue-haired girl stood up, still holding Aya’s hands. Aya immediately followed, frantically trying to observe Hina and her body language. Her grip on the smaller girl’s hands was gentle but firm; like she had no intention of letting go. Hina still looked at the floor, now seeming a bit lost in thought; like she was trying to figure herself out before Aya could. Aya’s heart swelled in her chest with a deep yearning for what she hoped to come.

“O-of course..” Aya finally made eye contact with Hina, keeping a safe distance between the two while still holding hands. It was a confusing moment for both of them, obviously, but Aya knew Hina was struggling. The stuttering, the shyness, all of it was so far out of character for Hina that Aya felt intense sympathy for her, wanting to help her and alleviate her from the confusion that plagued her mind. 

That’s when the gentle rain started to fall.

“I don’t know what i’m feeling. I cant figure it out, and it only happens around you, or when I think of you, and it’s frustrating me so much that I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.” Hina’s voice became a bit more sturdy, but her eccentric and energetic dialect was gone. She sounded serious, like she was genuinely trying to get through to Aya. Lucky for her, Aya was incredibly receptive. The warmth in her chest grew more intense, flashing Hina a knowing smile, encouraging her to continue. “My face gets all hot, my chest gets warm, and I think I finally know what everyone means when they say they have butterflies in their stomach.” Aya took a deep breath and shook herself off, knowing she had to be the one in control here.

“Hina... what you’re feeling is love.” Aya spoke softly now, smiling as Hina’s gaze shook with nervousness.

“Love...?” Hina, smiling now, held Aya’s hands harder. “I guess that means I can do this.”

Hina, with a tender grasp, pulled Aya in and gently placed her lips against hers. In the midst of the rain, the two hopelessly crushing girls finally got what they wanted most deep inside. The water battered down on their shoulders and soaked their clothes, but it’s obvious neither of them cared very much. It was like nothing else mattered in that moment, like the entire world was only them. Aya tangled her fingers in Hina’s soaked hair and Hina placed her hands around Aya’s waist, gripping the wet fabric of her dress hard and pulling her closer. As cliche as it sounds, it felt like it was straight out of a movie. The kiss was so powerful, so full of emotion that Aya could barely believe it was coming from Hina. When Hina’s tongue slid past Aya’s lips, Aya smiled and pulled Hina even closer to her until their bodies were pressed together tight. It was one of the most rewarding, most satisfying moments of Aya’s life and she was completely overcome with feelings for the girl. They disconnected from the kiss and Aya took a long, deep breath.

“Ooohohoho!! That was so totally boppin’~!!” Hina nearly jumped up out of excitement, the rain water running down her face and framing the pure joy she was expressing. Aya, smiling more softly, watched and admired her as she cheered. 

Aya felt as if she didn’t have to say anything else—she simply just watched Hina with a bursting warmth in her chest.

“So, that makes us girlfriends right?” Hina leaned in again, their faces mere inches apart. Despite what just happened, Aya was caught off guard again. With a stupidly large smile, she nodded.

“Yes, Hina. You’re my girlfriend now.” Aya’s knees shook wildly. Hina crashed into her with a tight hug, their clothes making a loud sloshing sound from how wet they were.

“Thank you, Aya.” Hina whispered gently in her ear, and Aya rested her head on the girls shoulder. It was moments like this that made all of the days hardships and struggles worth it, and now she knew she’d be able to come back to this every day: her best friend and now girlfriend eager to reciprocate every ounce of love she had to offer.

“Alright, alright.” Aya laughed, pulling away. “Let’s get home. We’ll really catch a cold now.” Hina grabbed Aya’s hand again and began running towards the train station.

“Okay, let’s go!! We’ll go back to my house and tell Onee-Chan all about this, she’ll think it’s totally zappin’!!” 

And the two of them ran off through the night, rain still beating down on them while they laughed and smiled in each other’s company.


End file.
